


A Game of Go

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [19]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Developing Friendships, Games, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Rajura has to admit his defeat, much to his annoyance.





	A Game of Go

Damnit. Damnit all!

Rajura examined the board with a keen eye, trying to find an opening, a fault in the sequence that would allow him to connect the next stone and save the two clusters that were being methodically surrounded by enemy stones. Perhaps there, in the left bottom corner? It looked promising… But no, he realized with a frown. No, that wouldn’t work. If he placed a stone here, then his adversary could place at least two others in critical points and kill the group entirely. It might buy him a respite, enough to save the small cluster by the middle of the board, but the bigger group was dead no matter what he did. Same thing in the upper right corner, where there weren’t enough eyes to save it.

He bit his lower lip, thinking long and hard. There… weren’t really any solution he could think of, sadly. Which could only mean one thing.

Squaring his shoulders and taking in a deep breath, he gave his opponent a curt bow. “I surrender.” Kami, it didn’t hurt any less to say it for the fifth time than it had the first. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” he asked in annoyance.

Across the board, Tenku – no, Hashiba Touma returned the bow, a playful smirk on his lips. “I’ve been told so. But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun if I wasn’t, would it?”

Rajura huffed. “My dignity would have handled it better if nothing else.”

Touma continued smiling as he stretched his limbs. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re the one who asked me for games in the first place because you wanted to, ah, ‘polish up your Go skills’ by playing someone who wasn’t one of your fellow Masho,” the blue-haired teen pointed out.

That he did, Rajura conceded with a curt nod and a pout. Who else was he supposed to play with anyway? Kayura didn’t know how to play and showed no inclination to learn, Naaza had never invested himself in the game farther than learning the basics and as such only had a beginner level and Shuten… Better not think about it. It left Rajura with Anubis as his sole regular game partner but there was no challenge left in those games; after so many years playing him, he knew all the tactics the Yami Masho liked the employ and the outcome tended to be disappointing. Sure, once in a while Anubis tried something new, but… it wasn’t enough to satisfy Rajura, who craved a true challenge for once.

Cue asking (he refused to say: begging) the Troopers for some company and a game, any game. The moment the Tenku armor bearer had carefully admitted knowing how to play Go, Rajura had latched unto him. He had expected to win as he always did, of course, but what he had been after was novelty, a breath of fresh air.

Instead, he was now getting his ass handed to him (as per Kongo’s bearer words) on a regular basis each time he challenged Touma to a game. That was stunning, unexpected… and very annoying (and perhaps a little bit funny, but Rajura was loath to admit it). True, his first defeat could have been pinned on his lack of familiarity with modern rules, for the Go game had evolved since he had last been in the Ningenkai, introducing things such as the Komi. But not the second, nor the third, nor the ones after them.

Tenku no Touma had true skills at the game, true skills Rajura didn’t despair to beat – though he had had little chance so far. It made sense, really; Rajura had always considered the blue-haired Trooper as the most dangerous of the lot because he was obviously the smartest. He was a strategist, like Rajura himself, and it felt in his game.

The boy scratched the underside of his chin as he watched the board. “Well, see things on the bright side: at least you lasted longer this time around.”

“Is it supposed to comfort me?” Rajura asked dryly.

Touma shrugged. “I’m just saying. You’re good, you know; my games don’t usually last that long.”

“I admit you’re skilled as well,” Rajura answered in kind, preening at the compliment. It was always good to have someone recognize his talents.

Touma chuckled. “I’m no professional though. And even I got my ass handed to me by Shuu once or twice.”

Rajura’s sole working eye widened in shock. “Kongo? Surely you must jest?” he asked in a faint voice. The boy who always charged ahead, never saw a trap coming and whom Rajura never had any trouble manipulating to his heart content, beat Tenku where he, the Gen Masho, self-proclaimed genius of Go, couldn’t? It had to be a bad joke.

“I wish I was,” Touma sighed. “But I'm not. Gave me a nasty shock too and it shafted my pride, but he did beat me fair and square twice now."

"How...?" Rajura couldn't help himself.

"Lot of time spent playing with old relatives, apparently," Touma shrugged. "I'm certain one of them was a ranked amateur but I didn't get a chance to look into it yet. Shuu is pretty decent at Go, though -- better than Seiji at the very least, and Seiji has practice as well."

Rajura stared long and hard. "How," he managed to get out, "can one be so good at a strategy game and be so bad at applying strategy on the battlefield?" It shouldn't be possible!

Touma laughed frankly. "You think too much in term of strategy, Rajura. Shuu only thinks in term of game and fun. And he doesn't apply that philosophy when he's all gung-ho for a fight or in the middle of a battle. Perhaps just as well for you he doesn't, yes?"

That didn't warrant an answer, so Rajura just huffed, arms crossed over his chest and avoided Tenku's gaze.

"So... want to discuss the game?" the teen asked after a moment of silence, putting his chin in his hands. He was still smiling, but it was more subdued as he looked at the board and replayed the game in his mind. Rajura imitated him, pushing all concerns about a certain orange armor-wearing teen asides in favor of a beloved activity. It wasn't as if he intended to ever play Kongo anyway.

... Well, except if the other teen offered, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea of pitting Rajura against Touma in a more 'civil' way, as they're both the thinkers of their respective groups and tacticians (more or less). I went with Go instead of, say, Shogi because I'm also an Hikaru no Go fan ^^  
> And personally, I like the idea of hidden depth to characters -- cue Shuu being actually skilled at Go himself, but not good at applying logical thinking outside of the game :p


End file.
